


Childhood

by PEZWolf



Series: Project obsidian [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Corona (Disney), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Past, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: Varian knew he did not have a usual childhood. Luckily none of his friends do.
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Rapunzel & Red | Catalina & Varian (Disney), Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina & Lance Strongbow, Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina (Disney), Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, King Edmund & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Red | Catalina & Lance Strongbow
Series: Project obsidian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695232
Kudos: 55





	Childhood

If Varian was ever asked what his life was like as a child, he would have no idea what to say. He had a very strange life. He never really talked with the other kids his age. They always seemed dumb to him. They never really knew anything about anything. Maybe because his dad was the village leader or it was just him, he always knew everything that was going around Corona. His father did not want him to grow up the way he did but there was nothing he could do. Varian always thought of himself as a disappointment even then, some things never changed apparently.   
One thing that did happen a lot in his childhood was injuries. His dad was not the best dad in the world, he left him alone for days without supervision. He gave him a lab with chemicals that could cause explosions and never taught him any safety. He never cared much about his education and wanted him to drop out of school as soon as possible. But he never beat him. Also when he learned that Varian just loved to learn he let Varian continue school. Also after he got out of the amber he was all over his son. No, the injuries came from the bullies that were in the village.   
He had always been small for his age and he never really was ever strong. Many times kids would corner him on his way back home after school and beat him up until their fingers bled. His father always asked him how he got so hurt when he saw him at dinner and Varian would always make up a lie because he did not want to worry his dad. He did not know if he was such a good liar or if his dad was so oblivious that he just believed whatever he said but he always got past.   
No, he thought that he was just that storybook nerd that always got beat up by the bullies in the schoolyard and the hero of the story would save him and he would forever be in debt to him for what he did, but that never happened.   
When he talked to Cassandra, Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Kiera, and Catalina about their childhoods they were all different from him.  
Cassandra was born of Gothel and then left behind and raised by the Captain of the guard and had special training to use any weapon.   
Rapunzel was born from a supposed magical flower (even though there is no such thing as magic). Her parents are royalty and she was stolen because of her hair. She was kept in a tower for years and she thought the world wanted her power. Then she met a thief, the first male she had ever seen and left the tower for the first time in her life.   
Eugene thought he was an orphan and took care of children at an orphanage before becoming a thief. But he went by Flynn when his real name was Eugene. Also, his dad was alive and a king of a rundown kingdom that no one lived in and he was one year older than he thought he was and his real name is Horace.   
Lance is an orphan and went from being a thief and spending years at a time in jail to be a respected citizen of Corona.   
Kiera and Catalina are orphans and steal for a living and live in a treehouse. Also, Catalina is a werewolf.   
So yeah none of them really know what it is like to have a normal childhood where you are given the love from a parent. Never really had very many friends or not wondering why adults always have a concerned look on their face. They had all grown up too fast.   
Rapunzel learned that the world is dangerous and that not everything is as it seems. Cassandra learned about abandonment and how others do anything for themselves and how selfish they can be. Eugene learned that a family would never be there for him and he had to help others so that they might have a chance to feel the love that he never had until he was much older. Lance learned that not everyone appreciates who you are no matter what you do. Kiera and Catalina learned about betrayal and rejection from adults who they thought were supposed to help them. And Varian himself learned that being different is not always seen as a good thing and some people are against it.   
But at the end of their childhood, everyone found love. Rapunzel found her parents, a man, friends, and a kingdom that all love her for who she is and not because of some power. Eugene found the love of his life and his dad who also loves him. Cassandra has an adopted dad who loves her as his own and taught her. She found who she was meant to be and found a family among others and learned that a destiny is not she needs to define herself. Lance found his family with two orphan girls that he loves and he found where he belongs in the world. Kiera and Catalina never have to steal to survive and find others who they can actually trust. They were adopted by a man who loves them. And Varian now has someone in his life that is present and cares about him. He has two cool uncles and a badass aunt. He has people who support him and who he is and looks past his past decisions and sees him for who he is. They also accept that he is not like everyone else.   
When he actually thinks about it Varian realized that none of his friends had the perfect childhood, were the popular kids or the rich ones. They never were the ones who had it made or had whole families, and yet despite all that they all found a happy ending and found the family that they were looking for. It may have not always been there for them but now after all the trials they have been through and all the mistakes that they had made, it led them to the moment to where they found what they wanted. And you know what? Varian would never change his past or anything if that meant that he got his ending with this family and friends. And you know what? Who needs to be strong when you are brave enough to stand back up again.


End file.
